Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. As can be appreciated, increasing the air and fuel to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Engine control systems have been developed to accurately control engine torque output to achieve a desired engine torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine torque as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide as rapid of a response to control signals as is desired or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect engine torque output. In some instances, traditional engine torque control systems result in engine stall and unexpected accelerations.